1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-151682 discloses a connector with male and female housings that are connectable to each other, and a slider movably mounted on the female housing. The slider includes a coupling plate and two sliding plates to define a U-shape. The sliding plate has a cam groove. The male housing includes a receptacle, and follower pins stand on outer surfaces of the receptacle. The female housing includes a tower, a skirt arranged on the outer periphery of the tower, and covers arranged at upper and lower sides of the skirt. Insertion paths are provided between the covers and the skirt for receiving the sliding plates of the slider.
Prior to the connection of the housings, the sliding plates are inserted laterally into the insertion paths and the slider is held at a retracted position. Subsequently, the receptacle is fit shallowly between the skirt and the tower of the female housing so that the follower pins enter the entrances of the cam grooves. The slider then is pushed toward an advanced position. Thus, the follower pins slide along edges of the cam grooves, and a cam mechanism acts between the slider and the male housing so that a connecting operation of the housings proceeds. The housings are connected properly when the slider reaches the advanced position and the follower pins reach ends of the cam grooves.
The slider moves from one lateral side (right side as shown) toward the other lateral side (left side as shown) with respect to the female housing so that a cam mechanism is generated between the slider and the male housing. A part of the slider including the coupling plate projects a large distance toward the one lateral side of the housing when the slider is at the retracted position. Thus, a peripheral component at the one lateral side of the housing could interfere with the coupling portion of the slider, thereby affecting the ability to use this design.
It is possible to use a connector with a slider that is oriented oppositely with respect to the female housing to achieve the cam mechanism. Further, the connector could be designed so that the slider is selectively movable in either of two opposite moving directions and to be mounted replaceably on the housing for movement in a selected one of these two directions. This enables components to be shared and enhances versatility. However, a connector that enables a slider to be mounted replaceably and reversibly on the housing can be very complicated in view of the need to have locking means for keeping the slider at the retracted position and at a standby position for each optional mounting orientation. More particularly, covers are present outside the slider, and a mold removal structure of a mold for molding the locking means may become complicated and difficult. In a worst case, there is a problem of being unable to provide the locking means.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to simplify the structure of locking means while enabling an operating member linearly movable with respect to a housing to be selectively mounted in directions opposite to each other.